


Dads and Daughters: A Pynch/Andreil Story

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aquariums, Atlanta, Family Feels, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Due to different circumstances, Ronan, Adam, and Opal end up visiting the Atlanta aquarium on the same day (Father's Day) that Andrew and Neil take their adopted daughter, Miki.





	Dads and Daughters: A Pynch/Andreil Story

**Author's Note:**

> Combining some of my favorite characters from my fave series is a struggle! Basically, for this story, the guys are around the same age, mid-30s. The girls are both seven (does Opal age??? I need to know! for this fic she does not). Please suspend your disbelief and join me…

Adam has been at a conference in Atlanta for the past week and it has been hell. Not so much that Atlanta is hell (though it’s definitely hot enough) but because being away from Ronan and Opal is a Struggle. The big city is also a bit of a shock from quiet mornings at the Barns where he can work from his home office.

The good news is that Ronan agreed to drive down with Opal for the weekend. They’ve been visiting different tourist spots in the city but today, for Father’s Day, they’re going to take Opal to the aquarium. She’s been looking forward to it ever since Ronan told her about it a week ago. Whale sharks? Jellyfish? Dolphins? Penguins? Otters? She wants to see it all!

Going to Atlanta wasn’t really a planned event for Andrew and Neil. Earlier in the week the Maserati had started having issues and the closest dealership was in Atlanta and the soonest Andrew could make the trip was Sunday so… here they are. Neil wouldn’t hear of Andrew going by himself because it’s Father’s Day and he wants to spend the day with Andrew and Miki, their adopted daughter.

According to the dealership the repairs will take some time. Neil had figured that might be the case so he pre-purchased tickets to the aquarium for the three of them. Andrew grumbles about being trapped in building full of screaming children but really he doesn’t mind. He might even be looking forward to seeing the whale sharks, not that he’ll tell Neil. Miki is ecstatic. She jabbers the whole drive to Atlanta and will only eat Goldfish crackers. Neil smiles fondly and tells her about the different animals they’ll see.

Of course the aquarium is packed. It’s always packed, but today it’s at capacity. Everywhere there are families. Kids are running amok, shouting happily, posing in front of the various tanks. Opal is a bit overwhelmed, being around so many people. Ronan carries her on his hip, even though he tells her she’s too big and heavy for it. (He really doesn’t mind). Adam holds Ronan’s hand as they wind their way through the aquarium, heading for the massive tank that has the clear tunnels, allowing for spectacular views of the fish and sharks and manta rays and of course the massive whale sharks. Opal holds her hands over her head, trying to reach for the ceiling. The moving path shuffles them slowly forward. Adam feels childlike wonder blooming in his chest as the whale shark soars by, it’s white belly like a cloud over his head.

Miki is entranced by the jellyfish. She presses her hands to the glass as the tiny, colorful creatures pulse, trailing stingers moving sinuously. She tells Andrew she wants one and he says no, which makes Miki go into a pout. Neil nudges Andrew with his elbow until Andrew concedes that maybe they can get her something else. “Jellyfish sting, kid. They might look pretty but don’t ever touch one, okay?” Miki frowns but nods. She knows her dads are smart and would never lie to her. She takes Andrew and Neil by the hand and pulls them further into the dark tunnel where they can get glimpses of the large tank. Eels poke out of rocks and Miki squeals with surprise every time. “Look Neil, it’s you,” Andrew says, pointing to a small octopus hiding in a pile of rocks. “Cute,” Neil replies, pinching Andrew’s side. “That one’s you.” It’s a nurse shark. Andrew is not amused.

The sea otters are Ronan’s favorite thing ever. They’re fast and playful, diving about and chasing each other. A couple otters sleep in a snuggling pile but the rest are wound up. Ronan’s already planning how he can have some at the Barns. Could he add an aquarium? Adam glances over and reads the look on his face and just shakes his head. He’s holding Opal so she can see and she looks just as enchanted as Ronan. Adam has visions of otters running amok in the house because, of course, they’ll end up in the house. All the animals end up in the house. He found a cow in the kitchen one morning.

Andrew and Neil and Miki end up in the amphitheater, the room dark, the only illumination is unobtrusive lights and the light from the tanks. Miki dashes up to the wall of glass, chasing a manta ray as it glides with its belly pressed to the glass. There are kids everywhere and Neil cranes his neck, trying to keep track of her in the crowd. She looks fine, happy. Andrew wraps an arm around Neil’s waist and pulls him down onto the risers. Neil relaxes against him as they watch their daughter. “She’s not like us at all,” Neil comments as Miki makes friends with the other kids and they play some game, yelling out the number of fish. “Thank God,” Andrew mutters. Miki has been with them since she was three and Andrew was worried if he would make a good dad; he never knew his father and his foster parents were shit. Neil was also concerned since his childhood was a nightmare. They both spent a lot of time talking to Bee and even Wymack about it before moving forward with the adoption. And everyday they’re both so glad they adopted Miki. She brings out the best in them and they can’t imagine life without her. (The cats adore her and now sleep exclusively on her bed; Neil and Andrew don’t mind at all).

Lunch time rolls around and while Opal can and will eat anything at the damnest times Ronan is hungry and it’s making him cranky. The food court is madness. Adam sends Ronan to get food telling him to get whatever while he and Opal search for a table. Every single table is occupied. But then Adam spots a large table with only a single dad and his daughter. Adam starts edging his way over, preparing a polite request to share the table. Once he gets closer he notices that the dad looks… well, hot, but also kind of on the scary side. He has extensive scarring on his face, arms, and hands. But the smile he gives to his daughter as he cuts up her food is so pure and joyful that Adam immediately feels guilt for judging him based on his scars. Lord knows that he and Ronan have their share of damage. So he walks up to the table, Opal’s hand in his and smiles at the guy. “Hi, sorry if this is obtrusive, but do you think that we could share this table with you two?”

Neil assesses the man standing in front of him. He’s taller, nice looking, and the way he’s holding his daughter’s hand is adorable. Neil decides that he’s most likely not a threat. “Sure,” Neil says, motioning to the other chairs. “My husband will also be joining us but there should be room.” The man looks relieved and smiles warmly. “Great! My husband is getting some food for us; he’ll be over soon. I’m Adam, by the way, and this is my daughter, Opal.” Neil grins and waves at Opal who ducks behind Adam, suddenly shy. “Nice to meet you,” Neil responds. “I’m Neil and this little one is Miki.” Miki waves shyly and mimics the other girl by pressing her face into Neil’s shoulder. Adam and Opal sit across from Neil and Miki and for a moment it’s awkward but then Adam starts talking about how this is their first visit to the aquarium and how cool are the whale sharks and jellyfish? Miki perks up and soon she and Opal are talking nonstop about their favorite things. Adam smiles proudly and Neil grins back.

Ronan finds it terribly ironic that you can buy sushi at an aquarium but he gets it anyway. Sushi in rural Virginia is a pipe dream (and he should know). Adam has never been a picky eater and Opal will probably love the wasabi. He scans the crowded eating area for Adam and Opal and finds them sharing a table with another guy and a little girl. Ronan heads over, dodging runaway toddlers and their harried parents. He arrives at the table at the same time as another guy who has an aura intense enough to rival Ronan’s. He’s short, almost as short as Blue, but he’s built. He’s staring at Ronan like he’s about to take him apart and Ronan feels that old thrill of challenge.

Andrew doesn’t know who these people at his table are but the newcomer, tall, dark, wearing ragged jeans, a leather jacket and combat boots pings his threat radar. That is, until the man places his tray of food in front of the other guy, squeezing his shoulder and picking up the little girl. He holds her close and settles down in her chair, gesturing at the last empty seat at the table. Andrew nods and takes it, pulling it over next to Miki. Neil gives Andrew a warm smile before introducing him to the strangers. “Andrew, this is Adam and his daughter Opal. And this is his husband. Sorry, I don’t know your name.” “Ronan,” the man says. Of course his name is Ronan.

Once they’re all introduced and eating the earlier, tense vibe eases. The girls get along famously, sharing food and laughing. Ronan and Adam pass the sushi back and forth, eating with fingers instead of chopsticks (heathens). Andrew eats an ice cream Sunday, sharing spoonfuls with Neil. The dads talk, mostly about their daughters, swapping stories. Of course there are things that Adam and Ronan can’t say about Opal since, technically, she’s not human. But there’s enough common ground to make up for it. They learn that Andrew and Neil are professional exy players; Ronan and Adam are appropriately impressed even though they don’t follow sports. They promise to watch a few games. Andrew and Neil are surprised to learn that Ronan is a farmer and Adam has a high-level corporate job, but one that allows him to work from home.

After lunch the six of them stick together and watch the dolphin show. Miki and Opal sit side by side and shriek and clap the whole time. They still have time before the aquarium closes to wander through more exhibits. The girls love the touch pool, running their fingers over the slick backs of the rays. To be honest, Ronan really loves it, too. Getting the girls to leave the aquarium at closing is a struggle, but then Adam suggests getting ice cream over at the park and playing in the fountain and suddenly that’s all they want. Andrew and Neil decide that they really like hanging out with Adam and Ronan so they tag along. By the time evening sets in everyone is exhausted and the girls are soaked from racing about in the fountain. Ronan offers to give Andrew, Neil, and Miki a ride to the dealership. He almost has a heart attack when he sees Andrew’s car. 

Andrew and Neil have a quiet ride home, Miki sleeping soundly in the back seat. Ronan and Adam settle in for the night, Opal playing with a new toy that Ronan dreamt for her. Four boys who were not served well by their fathers and yet who grew up into strong, capable men, loving husbands, and doting dads.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write something like this since last autumn when I visited an art museum and saw two families sharing a table: four dads, two little girls. This was in San Francisco and I just remember the dads looking so happy as they watched their girls and I was like “I want that for Ronan and Adam, Andrew and Neil.” It took me a long time to imagine a scenario where I could get them in an appropriate venue sharing a table. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this totally self-indulgent Father’s Day fic!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @dkafterdark if you want to check out what other TRC/TFC stuff I'm posting!


End file.
